


Wall Dad

by phatjake



Series: Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Muppet Babies meets Power Rangers?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Zordon has adopted five children.





	Wall Dad

The children ran circles around their father, chasing each other laughing. Soon they broke the circle and ran around. Each of them were so unique and yet they all worked together so well. Yeah there was fighting but the kids made up. Zack was climbing onto the couch. Zordon had a feeling he would jump off it so he was ready to catch him.

Billy needed to calm down and he went to get his crayons and coloring book. He always colored in the lines and kept his toys in the same location after playing with them. Trini was quiet when she wasn’t around the others. She and Zack had a friendly rivalry. Kim was the protective one, like Zordon she watched Zack and would try to catch him.

She didn’t know why she was this way but like a hawk her eyes protectively looked over them. Always ready to swoop in. And then there was Jason; always ready to take one of their hands and lift them up. Jason made mistakes but his heart was always in the right place. Zordon gathered his children to tell them a story.

Billy got there first, Trini was next and Zack jumped off the couch, bounced and got there. Jason and Kimberly were last making sure everything was fine. The children sat cross legged as they looked up to their father. His voice was soothing but booming. He lovingly looked down at all his children.

“Children, have I told you about my home Eltar?”

“Oh gosh not again,” Trini said and covered her face.

“I like this one,” Billy said.

“Only if you tell us the butts you kicked,” Zack said.

“Come on guys, settle down,” Jason said.

“He could have other stories,” Kim said.

“Thank you children, this one’s about Ninjor.”


End file.
